Au Revoir
by Da Silva Granger
Summary: Hanya saja, susah bagimu untuk menentukan pilihan. Yang kau tahu, kau tak punya pilihan. Bukankah ilmu opportunity cost berlaku di sini. Selalu ada yang dikorbankan di semua langkah yang kau ambil


Au Revoir

Oleh : Da Silva G,

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Rowling always<p>

* * *

><p>Summary : Hanya saja, susah bagimu untuk menentukan pilihan. Yang kau tahu, kau tak punya pilihan. Bukankah ilmu opportunity cost berlaku di sini. Selalu ada yang dikorbankan di semua langkah yang kau ambil<p>

Warning : Pasaranes, Nyinetnes, OOCnes, Abalnes, Dramatines, Alaynes, Gajenes, AU-nes, dunia manusia biasa, typones, dan segala kengenesan yang ada.

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

><p>Mendekap derasnya air yang jatuh dari langit, mengalir lembut di atas dahan lumbu, semakin banyak dan membentuk anak sungai kecil di setiap ruasnya. Hermione duduk di bangku teras rumah bergaya pada umumnya dengan background tembok berwarna putih tulang, wajahnya sumringah jika melihat air hujan. Dia tidak mau melewatkan hujan yang turun pertama kali diawal musim-meskipun lebih nyaman duduk di perapian ruang keluarga dengan secangkir teh atau kopi hangat. Seketika pandangannya tertuju pada dering ponsel yang ia letakan di meja yang terbuat dari rotan di sebelah kanannya, ada pesan.<p>

**Dari : Ginerva W.**

**Hermione, aku tahu ini sangat menggaggumu, apalagi hari ini hujan. Tapi, bisakah kau menemaniku ke kantor untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang tertinggal? Ini sungguh penting. Aku traktir di The Vegas kalau kau bersedia.**

Hermione tersenyum singkat, temannya yang satu ini memang sungguh ceroboh, ada saja barang yang tertinggal.

**To : Ginerva W.**

**Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau kalau di Three Broomstick, aku terlalu bosan.**

Tanpa berselang lama, Ginny pun membalas pesan Hermione.

**From : Ginerva W.**

**Kita pikirkan nanti, aku akan menjemputmu dalam kurun waktu 15 menit, see ya...**

Meski melebihi lima belas menit, akhirnya silittle red hair itu datang juga. Hermione bergegas masuk mobil dan memberikan flat facenya kepada Ginny.

Mendung menghiasi langit London, meninggalkan sisa hujan yang mengawali musim gugur. Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada-untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang menusuk. Ginny yang asik menyetir tersenyum lega, akhirnya dia bisa mengambil berkas di kantor. Udara sehabis hujan memang sungguh segar, jadi Ginny berinisiatif untuk membuka kaca jendela mobil.

"Dingin Gin...!" protes Hermione, meski dia menyukai sensasi angin yang menguar dari kaca.

"Tapi udaranya sungguh segar, jarang menikmati segarnya udara di London Raya ini," bela Ginny sambil menghirup oksigen sedalam mungkin.

"Terserah," akhirnya Hermione menyerah.

Tak berselang lama, sampailah kedua gadis ini di kantor, Kepolisian Resort London. Ginny segera memarkir Sedan metaliknya di area parkir pekerja.

"Kau mau ikut masuk atau menunggu disini?" Tanya Ginny.

"Aku disini saja," jawab Hermione seadanya.

Pandangan Hermione tertuju pada halaman kantor yang sepi, hanya terdapat satpam dan beberapa staf kantor yang mendapat tugas piket. Lalu matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang memakai jas berwarna hitam dan kelihatan mewah, wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena bersinggungan, dan rambutnya pirang, langsung Hermione menyimpulkan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Draco Malfoy- yang tak lain adalah pacarnya. Hermione mengambil handphone yang berada di saku kanan jaketnya, mencoba menelpon Draco. Selang beberapa detik, orang yang disangka Draco itu mengambil handphone yang berada di balik saku jas, bukan salah lagi, dia Draco Malfoy.

"Halo... Ada apa Granger?" Tanya Draco dingin.

"Kau sekarang ada dimana eh?" Jawab Hermione dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku ada di rumah, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa, hanya bertanya," Hermione langsung memutus sambungan telpon.

Hermione POV

Aku yakin orang itu Malfoy pirang, dasar pembohong! Memangnya aku sebodoh itu hingga dia mengelabuhiku dengan pernyataan dia ada di rumah. Apa jangan-jangan dia memiliki simpanan? Dia kan cassanova-dulu sebelum berpacaran denganku. Lebih baik aku segera turun dari mobil ini dan menemuinya, aku ingin tahu apa alasannya. Aku mencoba menelponnya lagi, dan orang yang aku kira Draco itu mengangkat telpon lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu rambut semak?" Tanya Draco sarkas.

"Kau ada dimana?" Tanyaku tanpa mempedulikan ejekannya dan aku terus mendekatinya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ada di rumah,"

"Ada di rumah ternyata, sedang apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Sedang er... menonton TV, kau rindu padaku eh?"

Hermione PoV end

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," kata Hermione dengan halus, tepat di belakang telinga Draco. Sontak Draco menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut, tetapi dia segera mengendalikan emosinya. "Hermione..."

"Iya Draco, aku baru tahu kalau rumahmu berada di halaman kantor, dan papan pengumuman itu adalah TV, sungguh imajinatif kau ini," kata Hermione sarkas, dengan penekanan pada kata imajinatif.

"Err... anu..ehm,"Draco menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di balik saku, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap tengkuknya dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasanya, ia bingung.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik sakumu itu Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione mencoba mengambil hal yang sepertinya disembunyikan Draco.

"Bukan urusanmu Granger!" Bentak Draco, dan Hermione tidak terpengaruh, karena Draco memang sering membentaknya.

"Kau itu pacarku Malfoy!" Balas Hermione juga membentak, menimbulkan beberapa orang menoleh ke asal suara.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu,"

Hermione menyeringai, sepertinya Draco mulai luluh.

"Detik ini juga, kita putus!" desis Draco sambil berlalu.

Hermione sungguh tidak mempercayainya, sungguh! Memang hal apa yang disembunyikan Draco, hingga dengan entengnya Draco memutuskannya. Air mata mulai keluar dari sudut mata Hermione, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mungkin Draco memang manusia yang menyebalkan, tetapi ia sungguh mencintai manusia berambut pirang itu. Putus, kata yang paling dihindari dalam hubungannya dengan Draco, memang ada apa dengan hari ini, apa hujan tadi merupakan pertanda buruk.

Ginny menghampiri Hermione dengan khawatir, raut wajah gadis itu sungguh kacau. Matanya memerah, dan Ginny cukup peka kalau mengira gadis itu habis menangis. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya di sini? Setidaknya, kau mencoba menenangkanku dengan mentraktirku di tempat lain."

Ginny mengangguk setuju, dia penasaran tetapi dia juga tidak mau memaksa. Meski Hermione sahabatnya, itu bukan berarti Hermione harus membuka semua masalahnya. Gadis itu memacu mobilnya dengan tenang, mencoba memunculkan argumen tentang masalah Hermione-meski nanti juga akan di beri tahu. Yap, dia berhenti di depan kedai, dia memiliki firasat yang enak di sana.

Suasana kedai yang berada di ujung Kota London membawa atmosfir tersendiri bagi Hermione. Memang bukan restoran, tetapi suasana yang diciptakan itu sungguh nikmat, karena yang ada di sana adalah kesederhanaan. Orang-orang yang membeli di warung bernama Hen noodle itu kebanyakan dari kalangan menengah kebawah. Ada penjual sayur, pengamen, pemain musik amatiran, dan sebagainya. Di bagian dinding sebelah barat terdapat televisi kecil yang menyiarkan pertandingan sepakbola antara Brasil melawan Jerman, suasana sangat riuh, kebanyakan pada kesal gara-gara mayoritas yang menonton sepak bola adalah pendukung Brasil.

Hermione senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah kesal mereka, meskipun perjalanannya dari kantor hingga selesai makan dihiasi dengan keheningan.

Ginny yang notabene sebagai sahabatnya bingung sendiri, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menghibur manusia berambut coklat itu. Dengan agak takut, Ginny mencoba mengajak bicara Hermione. "Sudahlah Herm, mungkin Mal, ehm Draco bukan jodohmu," kata Ginny sambil memegang pundak Hermione.

"Mungkin, tapi aku sungguh mencintainya Gin. Alasannya gara-gara benda yang disembunyikan Draco, memang apa pentingnya sih benda itu?" Tanya Hermione lebih kepada diri sendiri, kedua sikunya bertumpu pada meja, dan telapak tangannya menyangga kepala.

"Kalau boleh jujur ya Mione, Malfoy itu orangnya arogan dan amat sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak habis pikir kau bisa berpacaran dengannya, buka matamu Mione!"

"Ferret itu memang arogan, dia sangat menyebalkan, hubungan kami memang selalu pasang surut, tidak pernah ada kata perdamaian. Tapi itulah daya tariknya, aku tidak pernah bosan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dia memang amat sangat tidak romantis, tetapi dia mencintaiku, aku percaya itu," kata Hermione sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa dia memutuskanmu Mione?"

"Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya dariku, aku masih penasaran apa yang disembunyikan Draco. Ayo Gin, ini sudah sore, aku masih ingin ber-gusar ria di rumah," ajak Hermione sambil menarik tangan Ginny.

Sesampai di rumah, Hermione langsung memposisikan dirinya di meja kerja-mantan meja belajar. Memikirkan sesuatu dan mulai menyentuh layar _handphonenya._

**To : Draco Ferret**

**Maaf kan aku yang Drake, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kau tiba-tiba memutuskanku gara-gara benda yang kau sembunyikan itu. Aku menyesal telah terlalu lancang mencampuri urusanmu, tetapi sebaiknya jika kau memiliki pacar lain, kau harus lebih terbuka dan jangan seperti itu. Aku sadar aku salah, aku juga tidak memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku lagi, hanya satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku amat sangat mencintaimu, setelah apa yang telah kita lalui bersama. Oh ya, aku minta maaf atas kekeras kepalaanku dan aku juga berterimakasih atas semua cinta yang kau berikan padaku meski aku tidak tahu itu benar atau salah. Aku mencintaimu...**

**Sincerly : Hermione Jane Granger**

**Note : Aku tahu kau tidak akan meminta maaf, jika sedikit saja terlintas di benakmu untuk minta maaf padaku, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Meski aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, karena kau selalu benar. aku terlalu lebay eh Drake?**

Itulah kata yang diucapkan Hermione yang panjang dan lebar lewat sms, dia malas berdebat dengan ferret pirang itu. Matanya sembab karena terlalu lama menangis, butuh waktu satu jam untuk menulis kata-kata. Hermione harus menyadari kalau dirinya salah, padahal tahu sendirkan bagaimana keras kepala gadis itu, itu yang menyebabkan pembuatan kata-kata yang menurutnya lebay itu lama.

Semenjak beberapa hari putusnya Draco dengan Hermione, mereka tidak berkomunikasi lagi, hanya beberapa sapaan sebagai formalitas. Hermione mencoba biasa, tetapi dia tidak bisa, gadis itu masih penasaran dengan surat yang dipegang Draco. Dengan langkah gontai, Hermione menyerahkan beberapa berkas kriminalitas ke meja Oliver Wood, bosnya. Perlu diketahui, sebagai polisi wanita, ia juga bertugas menangani masalah berkas-berkas dan bla, bla, bla. Kedudukan Draco setara dengan Oliver , tetapi mereka mengurusi masalah yang berbeda, istilah kerennya divisi.

"_Good Job_ Mione, kau harus membantuku," Oliver menarik Hermione agar duduk di sebelahnya, mereka sangat akrab karena lulusan dari SMA yang sama.

"Santai Mister," jawab Hermione dengan muka sedikit shock karena tarikan Oliver yang tiba-tiba.

Draco yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat mereka pun sedikit marah. Terlihat semburat merah dari pipinya, namun tetap saja dia tidak mau bersaing dengan Oliver, mau ditaruh mana muka aristokratnya itu.

Hermione yang melihat kehadiran Draco pun hanya tersenyum simpul. Rasakan, kata Hermione dalam hati. Jam istirahat pun datang, dengan semangat Hermione menarik tangan Oliver, laki-laki tampan itu berjanji akan mentraktir Hermione karena sudah membantu. Sepertinya mereka memang pasangan yang cocok, kalimat itulah yang sedari tadi diucapkan teman-teman Hermione. Berita putusnya Hermione dan Draco pun sepertinya cepat menguap, karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang membahasnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah putus dengan Mr. Malfoy?" Tanya Oliver setelah menghabiskan secangkir kopinya.

Hermione pun tersedak, dan memasang wajah lesu.

"Maaf Herm."

"No matter, keadaanku setelah putus dengan Draco, mungkin pertamanya aku syok berat, namun itu hanya beberapa jam." Hilangnya, lanjut Hermione dalam hati.

Hermione berjalan dengan riang, ia menyusuri lorong kantor dengan santai. Namun sebuah tangan menyeretnya menuju ruangan yang remang dan sempit. Gadis itu kaget sekali, untung saja dia terlatih untuk menghadapi segala macam bahaya. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, sekerasnya ia melawan, tetap saja orang itu masih lebih kuat, sayangnya dia juga tidak bawa senjata.

Hermione mulai menyesuaikan keadaan ruangan, dan mengenali orang yang menghimpitnya. "Ferret?" Hermione mengucapkan kata itu setengah sadar, dan ia baru sadar ketika lelaki yang terdentifkasi bernama Ferret itu memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

Tatapan pemuda itu menusuk, dingin dan datar, membuat Hermione bergidik ngeri.

"Sakit Draco, sudah cukup kau menyiksaku," kata Hermione lembut, dan Draco mengendorkan cengkramannya, lantas pemuda itu meninju tembok yang ada di sebelah Hermione.

"Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan Wood," desis Draco berbahaya.

"Kau memutuskanku dan kali ini kau melarangku. Kau kira aku ini apa Draco, bonekamu?" Kata Hermione melakukan penekanan pada setiap katanya. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku amat sangat mencintaimu, meski aku tidak tahu kau mencintaiku juga atau tidak."

"Tatap aku Granger, apa ada kata boneka di balik mataku ini tentangmu?" Tanya Draco serak.

"Itu bukan urusanku!"

"Kau mau tahu tentang surat itu?"

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya, rahang gadis berambut ikal itu mengeras. Cukup! Cukup dia tersakiti.

"Itu surat dari Gillbert Valerie, kau tahu kan siapa dia, pengedar narkoba paling diincar se-Britania ini. Kau tahu juga tentang perusahaan ayahku yang bernama Malfoy's Inc. kan? Perusahaan itu memberikan suntikan dana kepada Valerie untuk segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bisnis itu. Entah karena apa, Ayahku sangat mengagungkannya, mungkin otak Ayahku sudah di cuci. Dan beberapa minggu yang lalu, Valerie meminta kepada ayahku untuk menyerahkan anak semata wayangnya, agar dijadikan sebagai... pasukannya."

Tenggorokan Hermione tercekat, nafasnya memburu, dia tahu arti dari pernyataan Draco. "Jangan lakukan itu Draco, kau harus percaya kepada kepolisian. Kita keluarga, kau pasti aman!"

"Tidak Mione, nyawa Ibu dan aku terancam, aku tidak bisa."

"Kau akan meninggalkanku dan jangan bilang kau akan-" Hermione menghentikan ucapannya.

Draco pun mengangguk lemah. Ah ya, pusat perdagangan barang haram itu berada di Prancis.

Dengan reflek, Hermione memeluk Draco erat, dia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda yang ada di depannya. Hermione menangis lagi, kali ini ia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Kau tak pantas menangis, aku tidak pantas untuk ditangisi," jemari Draco mengusap pipi Hermione. "Aku terlalu jahat, egois, aku tidak pantas denganmu."

"Tutup mulutmu Ferret, aku tidak membutuhkan omong kosongmu itu. Aku tidak peduli seberapa jahatnya dirimu terhadapku, aku sudah tahu akan resiko yang akan aku hadapi sejak aku menerima cintamu." Hermione mengusap rambut Draco pelan.

"Kau membuatku ingin menangis, haha..." Draco tertawa hambar, tidak mungkin seorang Malfoy menangis bukan? Kenyataannya, Draco meneteskan air mata. Draco menunduk, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Hermione, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Lelaki itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas memburu dari kekasihnya, tidak, mantan kekasihnya. Tangannya berubah menjadi di pinggang Hermione. Hermione tersenyum geli.

"Anggap saja aku kekasihmu Malfoy," sepertinya Hermione mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Draco.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi kekasihku Mione, sampai kapanpun. Kau adalah orang kedua yang aku sayangi setelah Ibu, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Jangan meragukan itu, aku tahu aku salah, tetapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Tak ada kekasih baru Mione, kau dan selalu kau."

"Aku akan menunggumu kembali pirang, sampai kau kembali."

"Jika aku tidak kembali?" Tanya Draco.

"Aku akan menyeretmu kembali, aku akan menunjukan jalan pulang jika kau tersesat. Kau pasti akan kembali, aku percaya itu, demi aku!"

"Percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi semak, demi kau? Ngimpi saja sana."

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hermione marah.

"Oh baiklah, aku minta maaf. Jangan marah sayang."

Seperti tersengat listrik, itu yang dirasakan Hermione saat ini. Seorang Malfoy mengucapkan kata maaf? Tidak bisa di percaya. Hermione ingin menginterupsi, tetapi Malfoy muda sudah membekap mulut gadis itu dengan mulutnya duluan. Hermione sedikit tersentak, tetapi ia mencoba untuk menyesuaikan.

"Terimakasih," ucap Draco, sontak hal itu membuat Hermione kaget lagi, tetapi gadis itu tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang terpenting, ia sudah bisa melepas rindu dengan kekasihnya lagi.

Last but Not Least

* * *

><p><strong>Author note :<strong>

**Selesai dengan gajenes yang ada... Mending lanjut nggak reader yang budiman? Penulisan saya kacau balau? Silva tahu kalau anda akan berkata ya, dan terimakasih bagi reader yang sudah sudi membaca. Namun, review dan segala jejak anda akan berharga di sini. Akhirukallam, wassalamu'alaikum .**


End file.
